


Everything Changes

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: When rival prefects Jake and Amy are voted as Head Boy and Head Girl, will they clash or will their friendship turn into something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone’s going to like this series but here it is: a prefects/head boy/head girl au! Thanks so much to @397bartonstreet for all your help and to @mashikkara for encouraging me to actually write this

The Yalta Conference, February 1945 

The Potsdam Conference, July 194- Jake is staring at her again. He’s pulling goofy faces and not taking this seriously as usual.

Iron Curtain Speech, March 194- Why does he always have to ruin everything? Why can he not take anything seriously? Ugh, now she’s completely lost track of what she’s writing. 

Just focus. You’ll be fine. 

Ugh, now he’s sticking his tongue out. 

-

“What the hell was that?” she says angrily as they all spill into the corridor. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, he says flippantly, as if he hadn’t ruined her essay and possibly her predicted grades and therefore her life. Ok, maybe it wasn’t that extreme, but the way he breezes through everything without a care in the world and still somehow gets by with stellar grades is infuriating. 

She simply spits angrily: “You know what you did – and your tie is undone” before flouncing off to assembly, her shiny ponytail bouncing as she walks. 

“Are you nervous?”, he asks, catching up with her as if she wasn’t clearly fuming at his behaviour in the mock exam, whilst also making no effort to correct his uniform. 

“What, no”, she says. She’s lying. The announcement of Head Boy and Head Girl means everything to her. Her competitive nature, combined with it being a vital part of her potential key to Oxford, have made it an intense focus all year so far. 

Yet another thing that Jake hasn’t taken seriously, but has somehow aced, being one of the most popular candidates for Head Boy. 

From the first time they’d been paired together for Prefect Duty, Jake had made teasing Amy his number one priority. Considering his distaste for rules, Amy was unsure why he’d even taken on a role that required him to enforce them. After a year and a bit of being stuck with him, she did have to admit that he could be really funny, charming and was a sweet guy underneath all the bravado – but then he’d say or do something intensely irritating and they’d be back at square one. 

“Are you?”, she asks, genuinely curious. She didn’t think anything would faze him – but he’d asked her the question and the thought that he might not be entirely confident for the first time in his life had crossed her mind. 

“Eyes closed, head first, can’t lose, right?”. There’s the Jake Peralta she knows and kind of sometimes likes. Not in that way though. That would be weird. Obviously. 

-

This assembly is taking forever. Mr Holt is harping on about exams or drugs or something – why can’t he just get to what they all really care about? 

Jake’s trying to look chilled, but boredom and anxiety are starting to take over a little. Ok more than a little. A lot. 

He just really wants to prove himself. To show everyone that he’s more than just the goofy guy who brings the laughs. 

To be important. 

He’s just hoping that him and Amy don’t end up as Head Boy and Girl together. He likes her, but she’s such a stickler for rules, she’d be a pain to work with. 

Holt’s getting towards a big announcement. Here we go. 

Ugh, it’s some dumb crap about mock exam timetables. They all already know this stuff, it’s literally on the school website and on all their emails. 

Why does he keep torturing them like this? 

Ok, here we go again, for realz this time. 

“Our Head Boy and Head Girl are… Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago”. 

It takes both of them a few seconds to process. They quietly walk towards their headteacher, both delighted at the news but still processing that they’ll have to work together. 

“I guess you’re stuck with me”, he says, trying to make light of the situation. 

Amy grimaces in response


	2. Chapter 2

“Heyyyy Ames”, Jake says far too cheerfully for the morning as he strolls into the common room, with arms full of far too many binders. “Whatcha doin?”  
“Planning out my history homework”, Amy responds as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
“What the heck are you doing here? Don’t you have a free period this morning? I thought you would’ve gone home by now”  
“But then I couldn’t show you all my amazing ideas to show to Holt!”, Jake says, slamming the binders down onto the table, crushing Amy’s essay plan in the process.  
“Jake, I don’t have time to talk about this right no-“  
“But just hear me out, ok?”  
She sighs in defeat.  
“Ok, but I get an automatic veto and if I get a bad grade on this essay it’s your fault”  
-  
“I can’t believe she vetoed all my ideas!”, Jake says, pacing his bedroom with stomping thuds.  
“The Die Hard watch parties after school, the 2 hour lunch breaks, even the epic action leavers video – I thought she’d at least like something on the list. But she got all snappy and stormed off… said I wasn’t taking my role seriously or whatever…”  
“Why do you care so much?”, Charles questions.  
Jake flops down on the bed with a defeated sigh.  
“I don’t, I just really love these ideas and…want them to succeed. That’s all”  
At this, Charles leans forward and raises his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Or do you love something else?”  
“Charles, what does that even mean?”  
“I’m just saying, you seem to have worked really hard on all of this. I mean you said before you wanted to impress everyone, but it seems like you care an awful lot about what Amy thinks specifically… do you think that somewhere down deep, you might maybe, possibly like her?”  
“Charles, that’s straight up insanity”

“Would you ask Holt to implement any ideas she doesn’t like? You may be Head Boy and Head Girl, but you don’t always have to work together…why do you 100% have to have her approval?”  
“Because she’s super smart and honestly there’s no one’s opinion I care about more than hers… but I don’t like her like that, ok?”  
“Sure you don’t…”  
-  
The next morning, he’s surprised when she approaches him, looking a little sheepish.

“Look, I’m sorry I rejected all your ideas and then stormed off… it was really rude of me and I should’ve at least heard you out”

“Nah, it’s ok, they were kind of dumb… and I did barge in when you were working on something else”, is his shy response. 

“That still doesn’t make it ok – and actually I was thinking, maybe your ideas for the leavers video aren’t so bad… I mean it would be fun to mix together different genres…” 

His face lights up at that.

“You really think so?”, he says hopefully. 

There’s a change in the air between them with those words – there’s an ease to their conversation, a flow coming from the ice that’s melted away. 

In this moment, it feels like everything is slowly changing.


End file.
